Brother Klaus
Klaus Weissmann (appearing as Brother Klaus; 1980-2015) was one of the suspects in the murder investigations of Prince Albert in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition), movie star Hans Vogel in Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition), and the killer of Italian priest Pietro Agnelli in When Shadows Fall (Case #5 of World Edition). Profile Klaus was a 35-year-old monk belonging to the Promethian Cult. He wore a brown monk robe with a necklace of his cult's symbol. He had pale white hair and red eyes. In his first appearance, it was discovered that Klaus drank tea and quoted Shakespeare. In his second appearance, it was discovered that he had military training, drank beer, and listened to German music. In his third appearance, he ditched the Promethian necklace and had gold leaf on the left side of his robe. It was discovered that he drank cappuccino, drove a scooter, and read Dante's Inferno. Role in Case(s) God Save the Prince Klaus was first spoken to after the team found and analyzed a symbol found on a candle, which according to Armand Dupont is some sort of spell. The player and Jack Archer could not find him at first, but he frightened Jack when he popped up. Klaus went on about seeing many things, so Jack thought they were not going to get much out of him at that time; so they simply left for the time being. Klaus was spoken to again regarding a scroll found on a carrier pigeon saying that the Prince was dead. An analysis from Elliot Clayton revealed that Klaus was the one who sent it. The monk explained that once he heard of Prince Albert's death, he sent a message to a fellow believer to celebrate the news. Klaus felt that the Prince represented everything evil in the country, which was why he needed to be destroyed. Jack believed that was a confession to him killing the Prince, but Klaus said he was not a killer but a messenger. Brother Klaus was revealed to be innocent after the team incarcerated Enid Grimshaw, but was spoken to again about the blackmail letter that was sent to Enid to kill the Prince. When shown the blackmail letter, Klaus reveal it was from a book called the Manuscript, and demanded that he be given the letter. Jack proceeded to arrest the monk until he revealed who wrote the note to Enid. However Klaus had to be let go on account of a lack of strong evidence, plus an expensive lawyer was paid for to represent him. Jack became suspicious of him since he did not expect someone like Klaus to afford an expensive lawyer, and opted to keep an eye on him for the time being. Auf Wieder-Slain Klaus was found in trouble after Carmen Martinez and the player found some military ID tags which, according to Elliot, belonged to him, given the killer had military training. He was furious to see the player again, and even more so when Carmen referred to him by his actual name. When Carmen wondered if the Promethians had him kill Hans, he said that he was no murderer but just a messenger for the Promethians. He explained that his dog tags were by the castle in the Black Forest because that was his home. But then warned the player that once the Promethians take power, the land will be theirs. Klaus was interrogated again after the team found traces of albino sunscreen on an effigy of the victim. He said that the fool was just a coincidence, but believed that Hans deserved his death for tormenting him for years. The two of them were children growing up in Bierburg, and he and other children mocked him for his looks making him an outcast. Since then he spent many years alone wishing his demise as well as the others. Though Klaus was found innocent of committing the murder after the team arrested Johan Schnee, Klaus was still in trouble when the team spoke to him regarding how Promethians deal with traitors; which is by impaling them. He confessed that he gave Johan the idea of murdering Hans by impaling him, but said it was because he betrayed the Promethians. Carmen was shocked to hear that Hans was a part of the cult, but then proceeded to arrest Klaus for his aid in the murder of Hans Vogel. He was later spoken to by Marina Romanova in hopes of obtaining details about an attack the Promethians are planning. Marina wanted to know what Klaus wanted out of all this like money or power, but Klaus said that where he is going money had become worthless. He then activated a smoke bomb and escaped the interrogation room, leading The Bureau to send a Code-Red-Alert to find Brother Klaus. When Shadows Fall Klaus was found in trouble after Carmen and the player found a candle with a message for the victim with a substance that, according to Lars Douglas's analysis, turned out to be the same sunscreen he used in Germany during Hans Vogel's murder investigation. He was surprised the player and Carmen removed the candle he placed down, which was supposed to absorb negative energy coming towards Father Agnelli. Carmen wondered why Klaus was not wearing a Promethian necklace anymore, to which Klaus responded that he left the Promethians thanks to the victim. Carmen had trouble believing him, but proceeded to arrest him for aiding and abetting the murder of Hans Vogel back in Germany. Klaus had to be interrogated regarding an argument he had with the victim recorded at the primary crime scene. Klaus explained he was just trying to convince the victim to vote for the Referendum. He felt it was the least he could do since he claimed the victim made him change his ways. Though Klaus believed the victim was misguided in his beliefs about the Referendum, he said he never intended to harm him out of respect for him. Despite all the claims he made that he changed for the better, the evidence pointed to Klaus as the killer of Father Agnelli. Klaus had initially rebutted against the player’s accusations, saying that Father Agnelli had changed his life. However, Carmen questioned the monk if taking off his Promethian necklace was not enough to discriminate him as the future pope’s killer, and she listed the pieces of evidence the player had gathered throughout the investigation. As a Promethian, Klaus claimed that the cult disagreed with Agnelli becoming the next pope, and thus regarded him as an obstacle in their path. Klaus would rather prefer Cardinal Salieri to succeed the ailing pope as he had suited the cult’s needs much more than Agnelli would have, and he claimed that the cardinal was a friend needed in the Vatican. Carmen had enough, and thus she sent Klaus to trial. Judge Adaku wanted more information on the Promethians's preference of Salieri as the next pope and promised Klaus that his sentence would be more lenient if the latter cooperated. Klaus refused to talk about the cult’s master plan, and thus the court sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Just when Chief Ripley and Carmen agreed that Klaus was also the one responsible for blackmailing Johan Schnee and Enid Grimshaw to commit their respective murders, Jacqueline Proust called the detective saying she had “become a member” of the Promethian cult. With the feeling that something was going to happen in Spain, Jacqueline told Carmen to talk to Klaus in prison about the cult’s plan. Unfortunately, the team could not get anything out of Klaus as he had set himself on fire, saying that the plan had ended where it started. Trivia *Brother Klaus is thus far the only killer in the World Edition who committed suicide. *Brother Klaus is one of the characters who has appeared as a suspect in three cases. *Due to events canon to the game, Klaus is one of the killers in Criminal Case who were interrogated in the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. *Brother Klaus's surname, Weissmann, is a reference of him being an albino, as Weissmann is German for "white man". Case Appearances *God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) *Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition) *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition; mentioned) *When Shadows Fall (Case #5 of World Edition) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery KlausWorldEdition.png|Klaus, as he appeared in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) and Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition). KlausWorldEditionC120.png|Klaus, as he appeared in When Shadows Fall (Case #5 of World Edition). KlausWorldEditionC120A.png|Klaus, sentenced to 25 years in jail for the murder of Pietro Agnelli. KlausWorldEditionC120-2.png|Klaus wearing the prison uniform. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Promethian Cult Members